The sayain and the princess
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: What happens when a young girl,living a normal life as a princess, and has a beautiful mother and a scientist father, are fourcs to go outer space and run into the sayains.And what happens when the prince of all sayains dosen't what the girl to leave. a B/V fiction. Well try and make it funny as i can
1. The beganing

**Well guys i just want you to know this is my first ever story so bear with me ok and don't forget R/R and all that, oh and i'm not a very GREAT speller so if there are mistakes please just bear with me ok.**

It started as just like any other day for Bulma, a nice, happy, peaceful summer day in her nice and comfy bed, but for a very odd reason Bulma didn't really think it was going to be a nice and peaceful day at all, and she didn't know why.

"Bulma dearie come on down your breakfast is goting to get cold if you don't come down", Bunny,her mother called down for her.

"Alrighty mom i'm coming!" Bulma shouted back as she got up form her bed and made it all she went into the after about 2 minutes she came out dryed her hair with the towel,then put the towel back over the shower wall (A/N thats what i do :) ) then went out into her room and went to her draws. She pulled out butterfly under wear, and some baby blue jeans, a pink singlet that had a little dark pink kitted on the front.

After she was done she ran down the staircase and into the kitchen where her mother and maid where cooking breakfast together. As always her mother and their maid fray would cook anytime of the day even thought she was the Queen, and of course bulma the princess, she still seem to want to do things with their maids. But then again she still made her bed every morning so she thought it was alright.

"Oh hi honey your finally down,well good now come and eat before your father needs you in the lab ok?"Bunny said while smiling lovely.

"Oh does he need me mum and fray you've out down your self's..hmhm." Bulma said while eating some pancakes with strawberry cream on top,and some orang juice beside.

"Why thank you love, and yes he needs you again with the new machine, but i say even though we are rich enough,and being ruler of the world, why must you two make things and put them in stores?" Bunny ask her daughter queenly while watching her eat the last bit of pancake and eat the toast fray just put down.

"Well mum, you see we don't make things to make us more rich, we do it because we want to benefit our planet and hope to trade with other planets as well" she said while getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Oh ok, well have fun dearie and be careful i want to see my daughter in full pieces when she comes back and helps me with the ball we're having for you to choose a wonderful,handsome,kind,loving..." Bunny was daydreaming about the time she met Bulma's father john. (A/N i have no idea what Bulma's father's name so i just called him john or maybe i'll just call him 'king',what ever it is I'm not calling him Mr. Brief)

"uh... mum hello"Bulma said waving a hand near Bunny's face

"oh,oh caring husband" Bunny said smiling warmly.

Bulma frowned a little at that because she doesn't really want a husband because she will have to get married to him tie her self forever and make babies raise a kingdom together, and do everything a King and Queen needs to do together. But that's not the only reason she doesn't want a husband _just yet, no_ she is still to young for her to get married and plus she wants to find the right guy for her and her people.

"Oh...yeah...right well you see mum...it's just.." she sign having a hard time telling her.

"It's just what honey" Bunny said while still smiling and having her hands handing hers.

"It's just I don't want it to fantasy" Bulma lied knowing her mother would disagree with what she REALLY had to say.

"Oh hahahaha...is that what your worried about don't worry I had a ball when I it was my time to be Queen and wasn't at all fantasy just plan and simple. Now get going before your father has a fit because your all ready late now bye-bye love" Bunny kiss Bulma on the check and went to do wash the dishes.

"Ok bye mum bye fray love ya!" Bulma shouted while racing to the lab_.*hmmm I wonder if dad notices I'm not there...hahahaha he would now if i was there*_ she thought while stopping to enter the door way.

"Bulma honey I've been waiting for you, you know" John said while hugging his pride and joy "come on now love we have to finish this machine before the end of the week, and now that your late we have to work double time."

"Sorry daddy I had a little chit-chat with mother about um...you know the ball"Bulma said while putting on her lab coat and glasses.

"Oh I see... not too happy about the choosing the husband me nether but I need talk to you about it after we hopeful finish it today "he said while patting her back.

"All right daddy" bulma and him starting working on the machine.

_Mean while on planet Vegeta_

"Veageta get your lazy ass up and get ready for the day!" King Veagta screamed at his son, because the guards couldn't wake him up.

"What do you want old man can't you see I'm trying to sleep here, I've had a rough night and I don't your shit" Prince Vegeta yawned kicked off the bed.

"Well I'm here to inform you that your mother requested to have a meal with us, and if i had a say in it I would have thought twice before thinking to have breakfast with you" he said while walking out.

"My mother, oh she wants something" Prince vegeta said to no. He first went to the bathroom and took his armour that he had on the night before along with the suit and shoot them down the languor hut. and turned on the hot water first and had a 40 minute shower (A/N yeah I know a little longer then Bulma's) to keep the arrogate ass waiting and because he was thinking of what his mother would want of him now.

After he had his shower he changed in a battle armour suit and some armour and walked out of his room to his mother and father's chamber.

**Well I hope you like my first chapter of the story and of course first time writing one please R/R and if you like you can post what you would like me to put in my chapter next.**

**Next time: it well mainly be vegeta's part in the story and then Bulma's at the end**.


	2. WHAT ON EARTH

**Ok this is the new chapter and hope you like this** one. **By the way this is chapter 2**

As Vegeta stomped down the hall to his mother and father's bedroom he couldn't help but wonder why his mother would want him so early in the morning, not that he mind of course cause he would sometimes have to get up at 3:30am in the morning just so he could _spend_ some time with his mother, but still what would she want and he knew she wanted something because she sent his father to tell the message to one of the so-called guards but ended up waking him himself, Vegeta smirked at that because the old bastard **HATE****S** waking Vegeta in the morning, meaning he himself doesn't like to get up so dam early.

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short because as he found his way to his mother and father's chambers and knocked on the door quit rudely.

"You may enter" he heard his mother talk lovely _* uh oh... something is differently wrong_* he thought as he walked in with a frown on his face.

"You called dear mother" he bowed to her.

'Yes i did, but first we must eat, i do need to have a little chat with you" Queen Lyn said while sitting down and eating the 40 dishes that were set out for her (A/N i read some where that sayains eat between 40-60 dishes) and her son.

"Where's father is he to good to eat with his mate and son?" Vegeta said camly, because she of course was his mother and the only person he could trust.

"Hahahahahaha no son he... well he just has a lot pride in him and he does have a lot on his plate right. And doesn't really need... *sign* I don't know he just doesn't feel like it this morning" Queen Lyn said a little too upset

"Yeah just like every morning" Vegeta mumbled "Mother why does he not pay any what so ever attention to you, he never seems to ask any of your opinions on the matter of the trades"

"Well Vegeta he never did when we mated and I when I fell pregnant with you, so it makes not differences to me,but anyway I'm here to talk to you about you being future King to your people."

"And what may I ask you have in mind" knowing that what ever she has to say isn't going to go well.

"There comes a time were every prince or princess must choose a... as you are aware a mate. And that time has come to you... my son" Queen Lyn said trying her hardest to keep him calm

"Yes but I'm way too busy for a bloody mate now all I want do is train to I reach super sayain, and then I will choose a mate when _my_ time is right, that way I won't have to worry about my family and all that crap" Vegeta said growling every word and walking around the room.

"I insure you Vegeta it is not _crap_ to start a family and have a mate by your side it's a wonderful exertions to have you just got to open your eyes more clearly and see what I'm seeing and trying to tell you. Look I know that me and your father haven't brought you up as well as we should have but all I'm trying to tell you is that I love you dearly even if I don't tell you in person much, I am now so please just understand what I'm saying to you darling" Queen Lyn said.

"Yeah whatever" Vegeta said while exiting the room.

"Oh that boy I swear that kid, I hope when he finds a mate she'll sought him out" she said while following him.

While vegeta was still angry that his mother would want him to choose a mate at such a young age, well to him anyways, _* as if someone would ever truly love me_ (A/N yeah Vegeta cares about that) _i mean the women here are fine but there are only what me for my title and their shit scared of me to even be an equal*_

"Prince Vegeta my love how are we this fine morning" Ritcheal (A/N I'm just making random names here) said she had short black hair along with her eyes, and wore a purple coloured battle suit and blue battle armor.

"I'm not your so-called _love _and if you want to know I've been shitty lately" Vegeta said ruffle to her.

"Oh Vegeta is that any way to speak to _your_ future mate like that?" she answered back.

"you aren't my future and till I find the right mate you will be no more hanging around here so I suggest you save your _heart_ and happily skip to bother someone else" Vegeta said while walking away to the training room were he was greeted by Nappa.

"Good morning Prince Vegeta would you want other spar" Nappa said while getting in a fight position.

" Yes Nappa I need to realieas some stem" Vegeta said also getting in a fighting stand.

"very well sir" and the two starting going at each other's throats

* * *

_Back on earth_

"Well that is very tiring don't you thing honey?" John ask while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Arg yeah took us 5 hours to finish" she also wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Well I think your mother and fray have finish lunch don't you think" he said while removing the coat and glasses.

"Yeah I think they might and then maybe we can have a little talk about the um... you know the... marriage" she said to the king while walking to the kitchen.

"Oh yes I almost forgot but after lunch though"

"Yeah" she said walking into the kitchen.

**End of chapter**


	3. Oh no not our planet

**This is the 3 chapter people ok and hope you enjoy this**** story**

Bulma and her father walked into the kitchen were they met their maid was very odd because they always met their mother first before Fray but it seems today the Queen isn't here. _* hmmmm I wonder were mum is she is probably doing some clean up stairs or isn't feeling her best, but she was all right at breakfast hmmmm.*_

"Good afternoon lady Bulma and king John how are we this fine evening" Fray said while bowing

"Oh well good afternoon, and yes very well thanks" John said while him and Bulma sat down at the table.

"Um... Fray do you know where mother is because she is normally here before you isn't she?" Bulma questioned.

"Oh, yeah... well you see she wasn't feeling to well and so she went up stairs to go lay down so I'm making lunch if that all right with you" she replied to Bulma.

"Well yeah if mum isn't feeling to well of course" Bulma said while watching Fray put down a sandwich for her and her father.

"Well anyway how was the project, did you finish it yet, hope it's going along ok" She said as she gave John his food.

"Well thank you Fray it's going great and yes we have finished it, so now Bulma can take her days off now" He said as he turned to Bulma and smiled.

Bulma smiled back "Um... dad...um... can we talk about my... my marriage thing" she said while turning her down to the table.

" Are yes... well I know you don't really like coming to terms to _marriage_ but having a little talk with your mother last night has me wondering maybe it's time for you to leave the nest and find someone to...to take care of you more and be more of a free spirit as you are darling" he said while smile at Bulma.

"Dad I'm only 17 and I don't think i really want a husband now that am still young and all and when I get married I would have to bear an heir and that mean I have to spread my leg to some complete stranger that I've only know for how ever long." She said while looking up at her father.

"Yes darling but think about how your mother felt when she first married me, she took 5 mouths to even know me before we beard you and still she thinks the same thing you are thinking right know because I've know for 17 years and I think I know my wife by now, but I understand if you are not or are ready because it happens." He said before standing up and handing his plate to Fray. "Well I best be off, see ya love" he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye dad see you real soon" Bulma waved goodbye seeing him walk out the doorway.

"Um so Fray are you busy this afternoon because if you aren't would you mind coming and tagging along with me to the gardens." Bulma said lovely.

"Well I do belive am free so I guess I can come and tag along lady Bulma " Fray said while bowing.

"Ok meet me in half hour and come in something you think is fitting to you because I would rather go to the gardens with a friend then a severe and please do call me Bulma in privet" said replied.

"Yes lady Bulma oh i mean Bulma" Fray said while finishing washing the dishes and walking out the castle doors _  
_

_half hour later  
_

Bulma had just met up with Fray where they were greeted with one of the many guards Goku.

"Why hi lady Bulma and uh Fray how is your daughter ChiChi" He said shyly.

"Oh she doing well thank you, I brought her along before but I think she might have skiped off somewhere do you mind going to fetch her please if it's not too much trouble" Fray smile at the handsome man in front of her.

"Oh uh yeah it's not too much trouble I would be glad to help, lady Bulma" Goku said before bowing and walking off to find ChiChi.

**(A/N Fray is in her 50's ok and chichi is the same age of Bulma which is 17 and Goku who is like Vegeta 18)**

"Wow you must be proud to have all the men after ChiChi and to have Goku taking a liking to her is a blessing" Bulma said.

"Yeah I guess it is hm can't belive she has all the men after her, in my day when me and her highness where young the Queen, well back then the princess, had all the men after her while I just watched in amazement on how boys can be so easy" Fray she laughed

"Hehe yeah I guess that's why I don't really want a husband right now I just want to take it slow and know when my time is ready to be wed, but I guess that would be a long time because I would like to get to know someone before I get interment with anyone, like I thought when I was with Yamachi he was the right one but I was wrong he only wanted my money and throne and...and my b-body." Bulma said while crying and sitting down on the nearest chair with Fray.

"I guess he really did a number on you didn't he well come on well go find the Queen and see if she can help with this problem"

**BANG...BOOM**

"Oh dear come on Bulma we must find ChiChi and Goku before we get blown up by freeze" she said before pulling Bulma to go find the others.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

"Oh ChiChi I found you, I've been looking for you everywhere heh" He said shyly.

"Oh Goku I'm sorry I should have known that you would have come for me as soon as you knew I was here" ChiChi said happily to Goku who was now blushing.

"Hehe yeah I guess... so um...ChiChi how have you been lately, been thinking of...anybody hehe" Goku said shyly again while also blush more harshly.

"Hmm" she said while sitting down on the kitchen bench," maybe I have but I think I need a little help remembering _who_ I've been thinking of could you help with that" she said flattering her eyelashes at him.

"Hmmm I could but I might need some permission first by the lady" Goku said while bowing at her feet.

"Oh Goku stop it, and yes permission granted."

"As you wish lady ChiChi" he said before crashing his lips to hers and going in a feast battle with the tongues, and Goku had his hands in her shirt and start feeling around her bra, ChiChi started unbuttoning his shirt while Goku took off Chichi's bra and then he took this time to enjoy her beauty before going back into their make-out session.

"hmm ChiChi are you sure you are ready to do this because before we do I need to tell you something very important and it could change our relationship in a whole new different way and I just want to tell you are you ready to be there when I need you." he said looking deep in her eyes.

"Oh Goku of course I'm ready and all I've ever want is you and what ever you have to tell me I'll be here for you, forever and always" she said and starting their heated kiss again.

**BANG...BOOM**

"Oh Goku what was that " ChiChi said while clinging to Goku.

" I don't know but we must found out come on let's go, i'm... sorry we have to finishs this other time" he said while putting his shirt back on and ChiChi putting her bra and shirt on and giving him a heated kiss.

"Come on ChiChi let go and I promise that I'll protect you no matter what, i...i...love you ChiChi" he said leaning his forehead to hers.

" I love you too now let's go and find the others and most importantly my mother and the princess" she said with worry.

" Yeah your right come on let's go" Goku said while dragging er to the exit way out of the kitchen.

**Well that's chapter 3 hope you like it and hopefully i will get chapter 4 out soon so stay toon please R/R thank you bye now.**


	4. Safety is everything

**Well this is the 4****th**** chapter of the sayain and the princess and to be completely honest am quite proud of myself, yeah, yeah sounding cocky but hey it's me anyway R/R please it would be grateful and now that I've finally fix the problem of the story and I can now fix my other stories and continue with them as well because right now am quit into Gaara and Sakura stories and I really don't know why, anyway better get on to the story so again R/R thanks ;)**

**BOOM…..BANG **

There was a loud crash everywhere people being tumbled and stomped on, it was completely madness. No one knew what was happening and everyone is starting to go crazy not only were they going crazy because they don't know what's going on but because they don't even know where Bulma was or their guard, Goku, is.

"Ah what's happing…? NO my house." Men were yelling.

"Where are the children" Women were screaming.

"Ah where is my mommy… What happen" Children were crying.

**BOOM….. BANG**

_With Bulma and Fray_

"Come lady Bulma were most tell the highnesses of this" Fray was pulling a very confused Bulma to the castle.

"Fray how do you know this is- AH" Bulma fall down and face palmed into the ground "Eh… what the hell?" She picked herself up and patted away the dirt off her jeans and walked with Fray again but this time looking down every while to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Lady Bulma are you all right did you hurt yourself to much" Fray was asking in her motherly tone.

"Yes thank you Fray am feeling alright, now tell me… how do you know this _is_ Freeze… I mean no one has seen him for a while now and what makes you think he would attack us with no reason at all" she said and crossing her arms to her chest as they neared the castle.

"Well… he is a very ruffles man… eh? Alien… and I've seen these signs before with all the noise and-"  
**BOOM…BANG… BOOM BANG AHHHH**

"MONSTERS, come were most go at once" She quickly grabbed Bulma and ran at a very fast past to the entrance of the castle and made it before the creatures got to them.

"Yes I now know what he is planning to do, come on now it's too late we have to send you and the highnesses somewhere safe" Fray, again , dragged Bulma to the conference room where she knew Bunny and John would be.

"But Fray wh-"Bulma said before Fray covered her mouth with her hand and hushed her to keep quite as she and her walked, well Bulma being dragged, to the king and Queen.

_With Goku and Chichi _

"Goku do you think they might be inside by now, I mean Bulma isn't stupide she isn't going to go to the food stand right outside the castle WHILE THE PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK" She smacked him in the head and huffed.

"Ow Chichi that really hurt you know, am just hungry. And yeah I saw her and Fray running off inside while those little green and slimy creature were chasing them, well I think Fray was more like dragging her." He said while smiling and rubbing his belly with one hand and the other rubbing his head.

"WHAT YOU SAW THEM AND DIDN'T TELL ME, Jesus Goku why do you not have common-sense" she shocked her head and turned "Come on Goku we better get going before we those monsters come and get us, and you have to report to the king" she pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah… just wait one second and let me finish this chicken" he said and putting the chicken wing into his mouth.

"GOKU NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE EATING, NOWS THE TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE" she grabbed his ear and dragged him to the castle.

"Ow, ow ok, ok just let me go ok" he wined

"Not tell you behave" she counted to drag him. All the way to the castle.

_Bulma and Fray_

People were all gathered in the throne room while they waited for the king and Queen to appear through the double doors to the right of the red and gold chairs as they mumbled and whispered to one and other about the danger that was headed their way. But just as they were getting in patience Bulma had emerged through the wooden oak doors and stepped in with Fray trolling behind.

"Where are mother and father? Their supposed to be here by now aren't they?" she walked to the double chairs and waited on the left hand side of the chair with Fray on the right and they waited as people ask them what was going on.

"What's happing?" one said,

"Are we going to die?" one cried

"What are we going to do?" one screamed

"What aren't you doing anything!" One yelled

"SILIENCE" King John roared at his people as they immediately listen to their king and Queen as they stepped through the double doors and sat down. The king on the right side and Queen on the left.

"Now I know they have been… unexplained events this evening, however it has come to my attention that we most leave this planet and take refuge on other planet for the time being until we successfully take our planet back as it is…. Taken… under lord Freeza himself" John bowed his head in shame knowing full well that his people are in greater danger, as they know Freeza, and what more is to come.

"So we have organized a few ships, as many as we need, fully stocked for 10 years, yes, until we find a planet willingly enough to take us under their wing. As it may… take a while to fine a new temporary home for the time being, and as also for the war that is to come" he said while walking all over the place, "but am will tell you that we have a few alliances that may take us in but… I am not so sure will just have to see" he said and sat back down and putting a hand over his face and sighing.

"Well do not need to worry for we will be safer this way and our children will also be safe, and we ask of nothing. But to cooperate with us and leave only the stuff you don't need here and take the variable with you if… you have any but even then if your home is too close to the monsters then leave it because it is not a way to go in death so… please only take what's needed we have clothes and coting and anything else in daily life so do no worry" Bunny said to her people, knowing her husband being too tired with all this can be very stressful so she took over the rest of the speech as people agreed and some went out to get what they needed and went back to the ships while other just went straight on.

"Bulma dearie" her mother turned to her.

"Yes" she flinched and flipped her blue hair to the side as she faced her mother.

"You most know that were we are going first, well how should I put this… not very _nice_ people per say, as they are a little on the ruff side but are very reliable and useful." She said her cheerful voice as trying to bring back a lighter air.

"Then why go there first?" Bulma asked

"Well because Freeza wouldn't think to look there it'd be his last place to look for us besides they do have a handsome, charming, arrogant but sexy prince… more like you I say heheh" she giggled.

"Mother, can't we think about something else besides a wedding right now?" Bulma crossed her arms on her chest and huffed her nose to the right side of the room.

"Oh but dearie we have to talk about it sooner or later"

"Yeah but just not now, ok" she huffed again and uncrossed her arms and walked away from her mother and father. She walked right to the double doors that leaded right the ships.

"Lady Bulma wait we most dessi-"Fray yelled out to Bulma,

"Fray am really not in the mood right now, just tell Chichi to come to my ship ok?" she asked and when Fray nodded she went off to her ship and went straight to her room waiting for Chichi.

_Goku and Chichi_

"Goku we finally made it, thank god… hey what's going on here" Chichi looked around and saw people coming in and out of the ships.

"I think they might be doing a plan to move everyone to safety while there gonna be a war" Goku said as he looked around the place.

"A-a w-war" she asked clearly afraid,

"Yes am afraid so" he looked at Chichi "But don't worry am always here for you no matter what" they gazed in each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Goku" the commander yelled

"Yes sir" he said walking up to the commander and putting a hand to his forehead and then putting it down, and the commander doing the same.

"Understood sir" Goku said.

"And Chichi, you are summoned to Lady Bulma at once" he said and walked away to the other soldiers.

"Well Chi, I've got to go see you on the ship ok?" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, love you" she said

"Love you too" and with that they both went off to the mission or task.

**Well this is chapter 4 and I really hope you like it as it took me two days to write and make it ok, but it was mostly because of school, but anyway don't forget to R/R I know it might get annoying but I really do appreciate the reviews. **


	5. A bet is made

**This is the 5****th**** chapter of sayain and the princess hope you like it as it's taken me a while to just get it started but here it is so am hoping for more reviews **

_Planet Vegeta_

It was around dinner time when Vegeta and Nappa had finished Vegeta's anger problems and went to their separate chambers to eat their meals for the evening.

_Ritcheal thinking she can just stomp anywhere in this castle huff I'll saw her _he thought to himself as he stomped all the way to his chambers and opened the door full force and slamming it so hard the door handles nearly fall off, _nearly._

But as he did he stopped right in the middle of the door way and kitchen area,

"Vegeta" his father said crossing his arms, "I've been waiting for you for a while now" he said closing his hands behind his back and walking around Vegeta.

"Hm, I've been with Nappa training, old man" he said, too, crossing his arms.

"Heh, so you talked to your mother about the marriage?" he said raising a brown eyebrow.

"Hm, yes I have and _no _I'm _not_ marring Ritcheal. That bitch can go to hell for all I care" he said walking to the kitchen and leaning on one of the sliver beachers and waiting for the maids to prepare his meal.

"Vegeta it is an alliances between the two neighbouring kingdoms, you _**must**_ marry Ritcheal or else this kingdom will fall and am sure you do not want that as you, _someday_, will become king of planet Vegeta and would not want your kingdom to fall right after crowned king. So I would re-think your answer." King Vegeta explained and smirked "So, I will have an answer by 700 hour by next mouth" he turned to walk out.

"What if I find other mate by then, would I marry her but still have alliances with other kingdom" Vegeta said before his father walked out.

"I hardly doubt you can find a mate by then it's impossible for you to find anyone suited for the job, with your anger issues and temper and let's not forget the stubbornness." He turned to his son.

"Then let's make a bet, if I can find a mate by then I'll marry her and Ritcheal can get lost and never step foot her on planet Vegeta _**AGAIN **_but if I don't then I marry the bitch and make your grandchildren on the first night." He said in a cocky voice.

"Hm careful what you say just might put you in the worse situation you could ever imagine" he smirked again, "deal" he turned out to the door way and walked out with his long red cap trailing behind.

_Hehe, I'll find a mate in no time at all, hehe just you wait, just you wait _Vegeta though to himself and sat down at his wooden table as the maids _finally_ came in and started Vegeta's dinner, while Vegeta had his thoughts elsewhere.

**Sometime later**

Vegeta had just finished his meal of serving 50-60 dishes, which he felt that he should pay a nice visit to his mother and tell her of his deal with his father and see if she could be of any help. So he walked down the hall and turned to his left then right and then a left again until he reach a double oak door and knocked twice before hearing an enter.

"Hello dearie" His mother called sitting on the floor.

"Mother" he nodded.

"How are you my son" she smiled, but Vegeta notice something odd about the smile.

"Fine" he crossed his arms and walked to his mother who was, at the moment, netting something.

"Oh good" she looked down to her task and continued netting.

"Mother… why are you netting isn't that why we have maids for?" he said in a gruff tone

"Oh well… I guess am just bored with your father always going away and all... He never has time for me" she shrugged

"Well if you're so bored then why don't you go to the gardens" he said sitting down on edge of the double king size bed.

"It's not that fun anymore" she looked a little depress so he changed the topic

'Mother" he asked in a annoyed tone

"Yes" he turned her attention to her son with her long black hair swaying to the side.

"I made a bet with father" he said

"Oh?" she said "What kind of…bet?" she said in that mothering tone

"If I could find a mate by next mouth then I won't have to marry Ritcheal"

"And you want me to help you fine one, eh?" she looked down at the netting again and started, once again to net.

"Yes"

"Well… I do have one person in mind and they are supposed to have some kind of festival. She does have the same personality as well… oh, she'll be perfect for you" she looked up at the wall then her son.

"Well who is she… is she a princess or some rich general's daughter?"

"No she's a princess… a very lovely one too, besides the ill temper and stubbornness, she beautiful, kind, perfect shaped, she'll stand up to you and… hm how to explain the last thing um… oh she just like me I guess, hahahah" she said but then went into a coughing fit.

"Mother" Vegeta panicked as he fell to his knees and tried and rub her back in a smoothing matter not knowing what it is that had his mother coughing as Sayains never get sick.

'Haha, it ok dearie am just clearing out my lungs, hehe" she tried to smile to comfort her son but, sadly, failed.

"Mother you do know we Sayains never get sick as we are high class soldiers and elides with over 5 kingdoms" he said rising and walking around the room and talking in pride as he said those words.

"Yes Vegeta but I guess am might of caught that-"she stopped "oh maybe just one of those things passing by you know only Sayains can get"

"Hm, there has been some people complaining about some kind of air purser failing"

"Yes, I guess I caught it too, my son" she nodded "well you better get going before your father gets back, unless you want to be here with your father" she said in a teasing smirk.

"*humph* No" he said crossing his arms.

"Well then you better get going now should you" she was still smirking

"Yes but are you going get that… princess chick you were talking about"

"Hm, yes of course I'll have a meeting with their consoler's sometime this week" she said getting up and throwing the netting stuff on the bed and walking to her son and putting a hand behind his back walking to the double doors.

"Hm, fine but not take too long as I don't want to lose a bet, especially with Ritcheal in it" he opened the door and turned to his mother.

"Of course my son, all I want is for you to be happy and not be like your father" she said looking down.

Vegeta knew what his mother was talking about as to why him and his father don't get along very well. Because he treated his mother badly and was only his wife to bear him and after he was born started acting abusive and cruel both to him and his mother, he sent her on missions sometimes if he beat her up to bad so he pretend it to be a dangers one so he wouldn't look so bad and of course made her teams mates shut up about it or else.

"Yes… I know" he said angrily and squeezing his knuckles and turned to walk away.

"And Vegeta" she called

"Yes?" he stopped.

"Please treat her right, and please… don't be like your father" she shook her head.

"I can't promise with the girl but I can promise about father" and with that he walked back to his chambers.

"Queen Lyn it's time for your medicine" One of her servants called form the kitchen hall way.

"Yes… thank you" and she took one more glance to where Vegeta left and then closed the door and grabbed her medicine before heading to bed for some much needed rest.

**Well I really do hope you like this part of the story as I haven't made a Vegeta side bit so here it is and maybe in two or three chapters will Vegeta and Bulma meet so hope you enjoy and don't forget to R/R thanks **


	6. We are going WHERE

**6****th**** chapter of Sayain and this part will be about Bulma and I promise Vegeta and Bulma will meet in the next chapter so until the R/R thanks **

_Bulma was happily laughing and smiling like a fool with her handsome 'prince' in her lap smirking with pride, knowing he was the one making her so happy and cheerful. She was just sitting there with 'him' in her lap watching the wonderful coloured flowers stroking his black flamed and 'him' massaging her hand._

_A cool breeze with through them as Bulma's blue Bubble gum hair waved through the breeze and see looked to the side and saw many villages walking hand in hand in the many market stores set up that day, and she couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful planet their shared, she smiled._

"_We made this" 'he' said in his all too cocky tone._

"_Yes… we did" she smiled and looked down to him again and saw 'his' well-toned face and muscle body and fair skinned._

_She kissed him sweetly as the birds sang happy tones and the cool breeze continued. As Bulma was, still, kissing her handsome featured 'prince'._

"_Bulma" 'he' said in a gruff tone._

"_Yes?" she said with eyes still closed and dazed by the kiss._

"_It's time to get up now" 'he' said._

"_Huh?" she said opening her eyes and finding the 'prince' disappearing, silently panicking._

"_Come on wake… Bulma wake up" the 'prince' shook her._

"Bulma…Bulma…Bulma…. BULMA" Chichi shouted.

"Huh, what, when, how?" she gasped as she when flying right out of bed with her blankets flew at the end of the bed. "Eh? Oh I was having such a wonderful dream" she looked up at the roof and silently cried.

"Well when you've stopped mourning over the lost, it's time to get up and have some breakfast" Chichi said with her hands on her hips and glaring at Bulma.

"Eh, oh fine but it was such a wonderful dream with such a handsome prince" Bulma said looking to her side where Chichi was and had her hands to her chest closing her eyes while picturing the prince again, but oddly she couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah but come on and hurry up your mother and father are waiting and you know how they don't like to be keep waiting" Chichi turned away from Bulma and opened her closet door and finding something good for Bulma to wear.

"You know I can find something on my own, you know" Bulma said getting out of bed and walking to Chichi who still had her noise to the clothes.

"Hm yes I know, but it is a maids duty after all" she shrugged her shoulders and continued looking.

"Only in the precents of the king, and I am no king… Er? Or queen yet so, your my friend now come on" she smiled at Chichi.

"Yeah ok" she smiled backed and dusted herself off, but not the type of Chichi smile she would smile.

"Chi… what the matter?" Bulma questioned and titled her head to the side.

"Hm… oh yeah oh, um hahaha, well It's something that happened back on planet earth a few mouth ago that's all" she laughed a bit but then looked to the ground and frowned.

"What… happened?" she asked.

"Oh me and Goku… well we went to the kitchen area and well… stuff happened" she smiled and walked to the bed and sat down with Bulma behind.

"What… kind of stuff" Bulma smiled teasingly.

"It didn't get that far, just a few clothes taken off and kisses here and there that's all" she said hiding her face in her maid clothes.

"Ahahah well done Chichi you just went first base, I am so proud of you" she flung herself on Chichi which sent them both flat on the bed with both of them giggling and laughing.

"Heheh yeah hehehe I guess heheh" Chichi giggled.

"Hehehe but what made you stop?" she looked dumb folded.

"Uh earth was invaded" she shook her head.

"Oh that when it happened and that's why you were late, geeze you could of gone farther than that if Freeza didn't invade, hm" she turned her head to the side and huffed.

"Yeah" Chichi looked down to the ground.

"CHICHI, BULMA WE ARE YOU TWO" Fray screamed down the hall.

"Oh dam it Bulma you better hurry before mother get here and-"but as interrupted as the door flew open.

"Bulma you're not even dressed yet, arh, and you Chichi have to get back to work you know there is a lot to do on a ship like this. Geeze youth these days, come on girls you better hurry" she shook her head and signed.

"Am sorry mother I was just heading out" she bowed her head and rushed right out of the room in a hurry.

"Yeah sorry Fray but we just got carried away and all" she had her hands out to smooth her point.

"I can see that, but your parents are still waiting so hurry up ok?" Fray glared at Bulma and walked out the door. "I'll be waiting out the door when you're done" she said and walked out the room.

"Ok" she signed and went to her closet and grabbed her clothes and getting ready for breakfast.

Bulma and Fray were walking down the hall to the dining hall with all the maids running and walking everywhere to the kitchen are other rooms there have been tasked with.

"Alright here we are, no go in dearie" she pushed Bulma into the doubled door room where see found her mother and father sitting by the table eating eggs and bacon with a side of buttered toast.

"Oh there you are honey we have been waiting, what took you long" her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Oh hehe well stuff happened I guess" she said and sat down next to her mother which was at the other side of the medium table.

"Well it is good to see you now, so, let's eat up" her mother smiled again and ate her bacon first.

"Hm Bulma" her father said next to her mother but on the curve of the table and drinking the orange juice the maids prepared.

"Yes, daddy" she looked to her father.

"We will be landing shortly on a neighbouring planet and I have made an incoming call already and they've accepted us in" he said looking at Bulma back.

"Oh…Which planet is it?" she asked picking up her fork and eating her egg.

"It's…. planet Vegeta"

Bulma dropped her fork, "The Sayains!" she shouted and got up from the table.

"Yes I know but it is the only place the Freeza would never think of us going too and we really have no choice right now." He said rubbing his temple.

She looked at him blankly "The Sayains?" she asked again.

"Dearie, please be patient about this, your father's got enough on his mind then it is, please" her mother asked.

"Arh, fine but I don't like this idea, Sayains are cold hearted people who wouldn't care about a second of killing anyone." She moved out of her seat and walked to the door.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" and with that she walked out the room.

Bulma walked to her room and just as she shut the door she slid down the door and put a hand to her forehead _why did this have to happen_ she thought to herself.

**Well this is chapter 6. And I thought I might stay up all night to get the 5 and 6****th**** chapter up since I haven't been update the story for so long so hope you like it **** oh and R/R thanks **


	7. The meeting

**Well this is the 7****th**** chapter of the Sayain and the Princess story and I thought I might make one more chapter before I leave my grans, as due to my internet being down right now, so I was working a little harder getting it out so do tell me how you feel so far with the story and chapter which means R/R thanks.**

Bulma was still grieving on about having to go to planet Vegeta, her not so favourite place to be, and also still mourning over the fact that Chichi had interrupted her dream with her 'prince' and still can't help but think it meant something to her someway, but as she was, didn't know how it did. But other than that fact she was also feeling very sick at the moment and that's why she was still in her single bed that was nearest to the wall where she could clearly she the stars and moons from other planet's along with their suns, but besides that point she was feeling pretty down and she couldn't turn to Chichi as she was far too busy all the darn time.

She sighed for the 100th time that day, well it felt like it was. _It must be for being on the ship for too long, and all this less space here_ she thought helplessly as she tried to picture, yet again, what her handsome 'prince' look like but sadly she couldn't.

Bulma heard her door open and looked up, "Hey psst… Bulma" Chichi poked her head through the door.

"Huh? Ha Chichi" she answered happily.

"Shhh quite down Bulma, I'm not supposed to be here at the moment" she looked around from where she was and went inside and closed the door gently.

"Oh sorry and hey what _are_ you doing here?" Bulma asked and made some room for Chichi to sit.

"I was bored out of my mind with all the maid's work and my mother raven on about stuidpe little things every five minutes, geeze you can never get enough out of her!" Chichi said crossing her arms.

"Hahah yeah for sure hahaha" Bulma laughed but quietly as she didn't want her friend to be kicked out when she is so bored.

"Yeah since we all came on the ship the king has become tough on us by making us work harder every hour… it gets so stressful sometimes I can't believe I've made it this far. It's Freeza's fault for making us retreat from our own home" she angrily stated.

"Yeah I can understand it's stressful and bored, as how I'm feeling, but… I guess his making everyone work hard because… like look we are living on a ship right now and it's so small and needs attention all the time and… its… just… I don't know any more I hate being on here too" she shook her head tiredly.

"You feeling alright Bulma?" she asked clearly worried for her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry am just not feeling the best at the moment… sorry" she said lying down on the bed and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Hm… that's ok" Chichi smiled, she too lying on the bed with Bulma.

"How are you and Goku?" Bulma said opening her eyes and looking at Chichi.

"Oh… hm alright I… guess" she peaked her eyes at Bulma and then turned her head to the left with her hands supporting her head.

"Chi what happened?" she asked her raven haired friend.

"I… just haven't seen him in such a long time and I've beginning to get really worried… like he hasn't called or anything, and right now I can't call him, but… I just want to hear his voice and to know that his a least safe where he is at the moment, not that he can take care of himself he can do that just fine, it's just I'm worry way too much… do you think I'm overreacting?" Chichi said sitting up and rubbing her elbows with her hands and going up and down at a slow paste while looking at Bulma for advice.

"Hm, no you're just worried and missing Goku right now. It's perfectly natural for any girl who's in love with a man. I mean what relationship would it be if you too didn't care or worry about the other it basically wouldn't be a relationship at all" Bulma said, too, sitting up and smoothing her friend by rubbing her back with her hand.

"Yeah you know your right… it's perfectly natural" she looked down and sighed.

"You still look un-easy" Bulma said looking worry at her friend.

"I know but… I just can't help that feeling like I know his not cheating, his too dense for that heh, but still I'm just all too worried" she cried a little.

"Chi, don't cry I don't want to see you cry" she hugged Chichi in a warmly hug.

"Thanks Bulma I really appreciate you being there for me all the time" Chichi smiled at Bulma.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't" she smiled teasingly.

"Haha my mother hahahahahahahah" Chichi laughed.

"Oh my god hahahahahaha" Bulma joined.

The two laughed for what seemed like ages and continue on making jokes about Fray, but don't get them wrong, Fray was a kind-hearted woman but can become a real bitch if you push her buttons. But with also all the stress on the ship she had taken the role as head maid and became very unpleasant as of lately.

Any how the girls were having fun again and felt relieved and stress free as they talked and laughed with each other and planned to pay back Freeza as soon as they could. But as time passed it was time for Chichi to take her leave and continued on her tasks.

"Well Bulma… it's time to take my leave" Chichi said and got up from the bed and straightens her maiden dress.

"Oh just as we were beginning to have fun" Bulma wined.

"I know I know but I do have to leave before my mother finds me here and has my neck in" Chichi said and walked to the door.

"Alright find… oh wait chi" Bulma yelled just before Chichi was out the door.

"Yeah" she poked her head in the door.

"Do you know when we will be landing?"

"I'm afraid not sorry" she looked at Bulma worriedly as she knew planet Vegeta wasn't her favourite place to be right now.

"Oh dam, ok I was hoping you would so then I could plan my death!" Bulma cried teasely.

"Heh always taking the easy way out Bulma" and with that said she disappeared out in the hall way.

_Yeah_ Bulma thought to herself and flopped down on her bed and stare out of space where all the stars twinkled their shiny bright lights that were… somehow comforting her. She smiled and was just about to take a nap when-

**BANG, BANG**

A loud noise came from her door.

"Lady Bulma we are about to land on planet Vegeta" One of the male guards called.

"Oh… ok I'll be right out" and with that said she jumped out of her bed and dressed in something not too formal and not too causal.

The guard waited patiently for Bulma to step out the door, which she did, and looked stunningly with her green floppy dress that was for such an accusation.

"Let's go lady Bulma" he bowed and then began to walk beside her as they walked to Bunny and John at the ships doors.

"Why am I here again?" Vegeta spat out as he and his father walked to the area where a ship would be landing very soon.

"Where here to greet the king of planet earth. In case you didn't know, a king must always greet other neighbouring kings for an alliance." His father shot back and just kept on walking head of his son.

"Hm, yeah sure" Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

"King Vegeta and prince Vegeta" a male guard shouted and bowed with respect, "the ship of king john, Queen Bunny and princess Bulma well land any moment now" he bowed once again and ran off with a signature of king Vegeta's hand.

"Dad why do we need to be here again" Bulma wined to her father.

"Because Freeza will never think to found us here first" her father stated professedly as a king would.

"C'mon darling don't be this way" Bunny said to Bulma as she held her shoulders and rubbed up and down on them to try and smooth her.

"You don't understand!" Bulma ripped out of her mother's grasps stared right at her parents. "You don't really know what they are" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well of course we do their alliance" her father stated again not really looking at her.

"But dad their monsters they destroy all that they can and will not show mercy for it… even going as far as mentally and physical hurting them hurting like their prays nothing to them-" but was cut short with a

**SLAP**

"John!" Bunny shouted to her husband as she ran to her daughter and held her close to her chest. Everyone around the room stumbled and shook as they witness their great king hit their precious princess.

"Bulma" Chichi said as she ran to her dear friend and helped her up along with Bunny.

"Thank you Chichi" Bunny said with a nod with her head. Chichi nodded back and took Bulma away.

"Now… we must not anything come in the way of this alliance" John said with his back turned to his wife

_What's gotton wrong with you _Bunny thought to herself and shook her head and nodded to her husband as the doors began to open.

"Bulma… are you alright?" Chichi said as Bulma had her hands under the tap and then slapped the water on her face.

"Yeah… I'm alright" she straighten up and wiped her face off with a clean towel Chichi gave her, " thank you chi" and then grabbed the make-up Chichi had in her pockets in front of her shirts.

Chichi just nodded and watched her friend cover up the bruise that was beginning to form on her face and put on little bit of eyeliner on with a tiny bit of blush to a least cover up the still red mark on her face. And last a little bit of lip-stick on.

"Alright let's go Chi" Bulma said as she walked to the door lending out to the ships door-lines.

"But Bulma-"she called out but Bulma just kept walked.

"Let's go… Chi" Chichi said nothing as she had her eyebrows down and walked out with her.

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and walked to her mother and she shot her a worried look at her, Bulma just look back with a fake smile and of course Bunny nodded. But she knew better.

"King John, Queen Bunny and princess Bulma these are the great rulers of planet Vegeta, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta and Queen Lyn who could not make it today" one of the messengers said with a bow.

Bulma took a deep breath as she readied herself to what was to come and took a step forward with her arm around her mother's and walked off the ships doors. Just as Bulma opened her eyes again she came face to face with a handsome young man with flaming black hair that looked like a flame, with a blue spartext suit and with black armour on top with matching boots and a yellow cape and a brown tail around the waist.

And then there was a man next to him looking the same but with brown hair, yellow armour and boots with a red cape and a brown tail around the waist.

"King John" King Vegeta stated.

**I am so sorry for the long wait but my internet has just gotton back on and now I'm updating everything now. Anyway yeah I said Bulma and Vegeta are gonna meet and all but they kinda do in this chapter so do R/R please thanks.**


End file.
